Most már itt vagy
by Dett
Summary: Fordítás! "Sabo lelkifurdalást érzett, mikor tizenkét év után ismét találkozott öccsével. Ám Luffy másképp gondolja, és lehetőséget kap Sabotól a lezárásra. Testvéri Sabo/Luffy"


Fordítás az író engedélyével! A hibákat kérlek jelezzétek nekem!  
Jó szórakozást! :)

 **Eredeti sztori:** You're Here Now **  
Írta:** Hikary Sanoko

* * *

Viszontlátni a kisöccsét, majd egy évtized után először, Sabonak erőt kellett vennie magán, hogy el ne fusson. Heteket vett igénybe, míg megacélozta az idegeit és összeszedte a bátorságát erre az egyetlen pillanatra. Igazán vicces: simán szembenéz egy tengerészeti admirálissal - aki könnyedén megölhetné - minden félelem nélkül, ám az öccse elé állás feladta neki a leckét.

De nincs mese, túl kell esnie rajta. Sabo nem tudná megbocsátani magának, ha nem hozná Luffy tudomására, hogy életben van. Hogy nem hagyták őt hátra. Hogy ő nem szegte meg az ígéretét ("ne aggódj, nem hagyunk magadra!"). Akarta, nem szüksége volt rá, hogy Luffy tudja, hogy még mindig van egy bátyja, akire támaszkodhat.

Csak remélte, hogy Luffy nem haragszik rá.

\- Hé, Luffy! Hiányoztam? - üdvözölte, sima és magabiztos hangon, de a szíve őrült módjára vert.

A tengerészeti admirálissal és egy szigetnyi ellenséggel való harc kimerítette. Dressrosa felszabadult, de nem károk nélkül, mind terület, mind harcoló felek tekintetében. De boldog volt, elnyerte Ace démongyümölcsét és visszarettenés nélkül, újra találkozott a kisöccsével.  
Most, hogy a harcoknak vége és a sebesülteket ellátták, végre nyugodtan beszélhetett vele.

\- Shishishi! Igazán erős vagy, Sabo! - vigyorgott Luffy izgatottan, s arcizma sem rándult, mikor a saját sérüléseit vizsgálta.

A számos zúzódás és rengeteg vér az öccse minden látható bőrfelületén grimaszra késztette Sabot, aggodalom és régi ösztönök éledtek fel benne.

\- Minden rendben, nem fájnak. - nyugtatta meg bátyját Luffy.

A fiú még ennyi idő után is észlelte fivére(i) aggodalmát. Sabo csodálkozva pillantott rá; mikor nőtt fel Luffy? Hol van a kisfiú, aki mindig mindenért sírt? Te jó ég, miről maradt le az elmúlt tizenkét évben?

\- Örülök, hogy te nyerted meg Ace démongyümölcsét! Nem akartam, hogy bárki másé legyen. - tekerte körbe többször is a karjait a fekete hajú bátyja torzóján, magába szívva az ismerős hőt, amiről két éve álmodozott.

\- Természetesen, nem is hagytam volna, hogy más szerezze meg. - túrt bele Sabo mosolyogva öccse hajába, míg másik kezével Luffy-t ölelte magához szorosan. Bűntudat ült a mellkasára. - Ace-ről szólva... - kezdte idegesen. Az elhunyt fivérük fájó pont volt mindkettejüknek, - Voltam a sírjánál...

\- Eltemették? - szólt közbe Luffy.

A fiú szemei elkerekedtek és hirtelen elsápadt. Sabo pedig elszörnyedt, hogy még csak nem is tudta meg.

\- Igen, a társai és Vöröshajú Shanks temették el őt. - mondta Sabo gombóccal a torkában.  
Meg akarta nyugtatni az öccsét, hogy Ace-t olyan emberek helyezték végső nyugalomra, akik szerették őt. A tengerészetnek pedig nem volt esélye kihelyezni a testet egyfajta beteg trófeaként a világ elé. De nem volt szükséges, látszott Luffy-n, hogy tudja. Majd a bűntudat és a megnyugvás furcsa keveréke suhant át az arcán:

\- Nem voltam ott.  
A hangja halkan és fájdalmasan szólt. A forradalmár erre sírni akart, arcokat beverni és csontokat törni, ugyanis a tengerészet (a világ) hibája volt, hogy az ő (örökké az lesz) kisöccse nem tudott elbúcsúzni. Nem tudta meggyászolni a fivért, aki felnevelte és szerette őt. Nem kapta meg a szükséges befejezést.

\- Tessék. - nyúlt be Sabo a kabátzsebébe, és egy Eternal Pose-t vett elő (a sajátja, de volt egy pluszba a hajóján) és odaadta Luffy-nak, aki szótlanul meredt a tárgyra. - Ez az a hely. Eléggé benne van az Új Világban, és a szigetet a Vöröshajú és a Fehérbajusz kalózok megmaradt tagjai védik, hogy senki se zavarja őket.

\- Bármikor meglátogathatom, amikor csak akarom? - kérdezte a fiú, miközben úgy kapaszkodott az iránytűbe, mintha attól félne, hogy elveszik tőle, vagy azt mondják, hogy ez csak egy vicc, nem vezet az sehová.

\- Igen, senki sem állíthat meg a meglátogatásában. - válaszolt a férfi (egy csoda volt, hogy Ace legénysége nem nyársalta fel egyből).

Ha Ace társai tényleg olyanok, mint hallotta, akkor nem mernek majd ártani Luffy-nak hanem tárt karokkal fogadják.

Sabo átkarolta Luffy vékony vállait és rettentően érezte magát, ahogy az öccse egy fájdalmas, reszketeg sóhajt hallatott.  
\- Sajnálom. - mondta halkan, és erősebben vonta magához fivérét. Ez az egy szó nem elég ahhoz, hogy kifejezze, amit mondani akart.  
 _Sajnálom, amiért nem mondtam el előbb, hogy életben vagyok._  
 _Sajnálom, hogy elhagytalak téged és Ace-t._  
 _Sajnálom, hogy rossz báty voltam._  
 _Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam ott lenni, segíteni megmenteni Ace-t._  
 _Sajnálom, hogy nem voltam ott, hogy megvédjelek_  
 _Sajnálom..._

\- Rendben van. - akasztotta meg Luffy bátyja gondolatmenetét, mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban. Sabo az arcába nézett és meglepve látta a nagy mosolyt és a csillogó szemeket, mintha örült volna, hogy látja őt. - Most már itt vagy, úgyhogy a többi nem számít! - jelentette ki.


End file.
